


At The End

by Choul__Gat



Series: And Then They Were Gone [3]
Category: Bleach, Creepypasta - Fandom, Eddsworld - All Media Types, Homestuck, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender, mentions of - Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choul__Gat/pseuds/Choul__Gat
Summary: Part Three: Lost and Found





	At The End

As he walked down to the main living room he grimaced, it looked like Christmas threw up on the walls, ceiling, floors, and... Ben apparently. Ben grinned at him with Christmas lights literally wrapped around him making him look like a doofus Christmas tree. 

He sighed and reminded of his friends old silly behavior, he relented his hatred of Christmas temporarily, "The image of a stone cold serial killer right here folks." 

Ben grinned and the TV that was playing Christmas music crackled and then read out, 'Thanks, I work hard for it baby. ;D'  
He sighs and ruffles the mute's hair as he passes by to get on the couch beside Laughing Jack. LJ nods and leans down and quietly asks "Hey, bro, you like the Decorations man? They really got their game on, huh." Growling slightly EJ hits him on the shoulder then snatches a candy cane that somehow got stuck in the fool's massive nest of oddly clean hair, dropping it into his flask, figuring that the alcohol would cleanse it. After sipping down half of it he looks over and sees Hoody staring intently at him. 

"What do you want Mr. Sprinkles"

"I was just wondering why you look like-"

Masky cuts him off. "Why you look like part of a horror film!"

Everyone looks at Masky and Hoody. The former fidgets his mask. Jeff rolls his eyes. "We all look like we're out of a horror film, idiot. And what was saying was that you look like your happy on a Christmas Day"

"Excuse me?!" Masky affronts, "Does this face look like out of a horror film?" He takes off his mask and shows off his brown hair, tan skin, and green blue eyes.

"Yes," Hoody pipes up "Let us all revel in the medusa like look of his face."

"I've fought Medusa and the gorgons but they will cry and hang their heads in shame when they see you."

Eyeless quits caring and so does everyone else whenever Masky and Hoody start their 'Bro-matches'

See everyone here came from different dimensions, fictional ones to be exact. At least in this dimension it is.

Jeff The Killer came from some new mecha-team show called Voltron or something. Real name's Keith and he passed through a dimension rip of sorts.Sally is a little demon of a child that isn't really a child and instead some sort of death god or something, lovely girl, name's Yachiru, kinda difficult to understand with her accent, but brilliantly evil. Masky and Hoody were able to come together from a dimension where the gods are very real, and the demigods got cursed by the monster of the week to this place, their names are Perseus and Jason, apparently after Greek and Roman heroes. Ticci Toby is also with them, he's a fire dude with like powers and shit, his name is Leo, like a lion. Ben Drowned is literally Link from the Majora's Mask. And of course Laughing Jack is from some weird ass apocalyptic web comic with a penchant for meta so Gamzee knew he was fictional before all of you guys did. You all were forced to kill for the Tall Fucker AKA Slenderman. He put this little bug thing in all of our heads so he can tell us what to do and hurt us if we make a mistake, everyone fought it, even Gamzee, but eventually each broke after extensive torture and mind fuckery, we've all adapted though. We need a body count? We'll raid the nearest prison. EJ need some kidney's? Prison. LJ need some blood? Prison. Any homicidal thing? Prison is the answer.

EJ looks up from his flask when he realizes that everyone had hushed. He looks up and sees a flash of red before being encompassed in a tight embrace. After struggling out of it he pulls out a scalpel only stopping himself when he sees that it's... It's Tord! 

"Red Leader!" he saluted and straightened up, all business and no laziness.

"At ease soldier." Tord replies, grinning.

Tom slumps and reaches forward to hug Tord. He pulls back and grins. "Where have you been!"

"Working on getting to the right damn dimension." 

"Pssh, I did that first try." He grins.

"I think you can thank Edd for that..." Tord darkens.

"Hey boss, don't fucking worry about that, you didn't hurt him right."

"No! He ran off!" Tord is now fuming. Pacing and trigger finger twitching. It unsettles the creeps. Jeff starts to casually flip a butterfly knife in his hands. Tom knows he has to calm Tord down quickly.

"Boss, lets walk outside. The weather seems to be roughly 72 degrees Fahrenheit and the time is 9:30ish, follow me upstairs before we go out I need my goggles for more information." He grunts and follows Tom upstairs in silence. Once both get in his room he asks why Tom looks odd.

"Well our captor, Mr.Tall Fuck requires us to change but me and my friend Gamzee had gotten ahead and realized we need to look different if we're to go around in a world that think's we're from we're from their favorite shows or movies, right? I can change back my skin, however the teeth are permanent." 

"Oh."

"How's Matt?"

"He's fixed whatever made him look old"

"Makes sense"

Silence.

"Hey Boss-"

"You can just call me Tord as I've said before."

"Yeah so," Tom shuffles his feet.

"So?"

"Can you turn around? I need to change." 

"Oh." he turns.

Tom gets changed into his old clothes from the red army. he places his mask along with his folded clothes. He turns to Tord. 

"Hey Tord-"  
"Tom-" 

Tord stops and Tom takes that as permission to talk. "I need some of your blood."

"What the EVERLIVING fUcK?."

"Oh yeah you don't know, the thing that causes my eyes also lets me adapt the traits of whatever's in my bloodstream. How else do you think I became that monster long ago? I got some mutated dog fur in a wound."

"OH! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think was important..."

Tord sighs. He slices his palm then yours, and clasps hands. Your skin morphs and your size shrinks barely.

"You ready?"

"Wait, the others need the get out of this hellhole and into their dimensions."

"Tom,"

"Yes?"

"I love you and your heroic self. Let's free the people."

"It's what we do best."


End file.
